


Car Accident

by DaFishi



Series: Zukka Week 2021 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Crying, Heavy Angst, Hurt Sokka (Avatar), Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memory Loss, Men Crying, No more joy, Sad, Sad Ending, You’ll see, Zukka Week 2021, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, but not really, we need to normalize that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: “I’m afraid to say he won’t be able to walk again after an accident that bad. On top of that, the damage to his head has also affected his memories. He has no idea who or where he is. I’m sorry.”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210685
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Car Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This was unnecessarily sad I could have made it happy
> 
> Wtf is wrong with me

Zuko’s face was blank and that scared everyone far more than his tears.

Not a single emotion crossed his face as the doctor explained what happened to Sokka.

“I’m afraid to say he won’t be able to walk again after an accident that bad. On top of that, the damage to his head has also affected his memories. He has no idea who or where he is. I’m sorry.”

Zuko sat silently, mulling the words over.

“Zuko? Are you ok?” Suki asks.

The rest had spent their time crying but the only one that hadn’t mourned yet was Zuko.

“I’m not the one you should be asking that,” Zuko says quietly.

“Just because Sokka got hurt doesn’t mean you aren’t going to feel pain,” Aang says softly.

“I’m not for that touchy-feely shit, but it’s ok to do sometimes,” Toph says in a kind tone, almost unheard of from her.

Zuko doesn’t say a word.

It isn’t until Hakoda and Katara come back from the room does Zuko look up.

“You’re allowed in,” Katara says, looking drained.

Zuko frowns. “I’m not family.”

Hakoda pulls out a small velvet box. “This was in Sokka’s car during the accident. He had been coming back from the jewelers.”

Zuko reaches out, hand shaking as he takes the box.

He opens it to find the traditional engagement choker with a Ruby encrusted charm.

And Zuko finally breaks.

Harsh sobs wrack his body and Katara grabs him in a tight hug, tears slipping from her eyes too.

The two fall to the hospital floor.

“I’m sorry,” Katara whispers, voice wavering.

Zuko can’t even speak, all of the pain, panic, and pure fear crashing over him in waves.

His Sokka was gone.

He wasn’t coming back.

He didn’t remember anything.

Any of the late nights, stolen kisses, and beach house vacations.

He forgot everything.

Including Zuko.

And Zuko doesn’t even know if he would ever remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
